


Augury

by nonky



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: "I'm saying I still believe Oscar was in love with me. I also wanted to protect him from you. I didn't want either one of you to get killed over this empty mission I don't remember ever caring about."





	

Jane Doe walked quietly to his office door, glancing over her shoulder. The team had gone to lunch, but a few agents were watching. She'd tried to time this for the little privacy she had left. 

Kurt Weller was reasonable. She lived in a safe house instead of a prison. She had food, clothes and entertainment. The lack of friendships was her own fault. He deserved to hear any helpful information she knew. Her knock was short. A part of her wanted to disappear down the hall before he saw her.

"Come in." His tone was even and he gave a nod. Jane had realized professional courtesy could be the worst insult. 

"Are you busy," she asked stupidly. He was, but he wouldn't turn her away. Between his promotion and expecting a baby, he was never going to be otherwise. 

"The usual," he said. "Is something wrong?"

Jane was doubting herself. She didn't have proof of anything, and her need to atone made her look too deeply at coincidences. She hadn't remembered much, and her instincts couldn't be trusted. 

"I've noticed something lately that I'm worried about. I don't know what it is, but I think it's trouble. Except, it's more a feeling than fact," she said. "I don't know how to explain it neatly."

"Okay," he said, putting his pen down and leaning back to listen. "Have a seat and tell me about it."

She sat down and folded her hands. "I've sorted out a few things that were confusing. Oscar was more than my handler. He directed us to certain tattoo cases, but he never lied to me. He could have done more damage to the FBI through me."

She had to look over his shoulder instead of directly at him. Kurt looked the same as he always did since her return, giving away nothing. He pushed back the chair and paced in a small circle to one side, but he didn't interrupt. Jane took it as his permission to keep talking. 

"Maybe he was a terrible person when I actually knew him," Jane said. "I have this memory of being with him, of choosing to be with him. He said he loved me, and I believe it."

Kurt looked away, his mouth twisting before he stood up straighter. His tone was carefully civil. "I know you believed him, but if we'd known you were being contacted we could have followed him back to Sandstorm. We might have found out what they were doing."

She shook her head. "I'm saying I still believe Oscar was in love with me. I also wanted to protect him from you. I didn't want either one of you to get killed over this empty mission I don't remember ever caring about."

His body gave a tiny jerk of reflex, pain hitting his ears and going to muscle and bone. Jane closed her eyes and told herself to keep going. He was going to be upset anyway. It would be kinder to have the whole conversation.

"I think I was in love with him. And we both felt my mission from Sandstorm was important enough to break our engagement and erase ever being together from my memory. I have to assume the plan is complex because I was sent specifically to cooperate. They wanted me to look for them. They gave us the tattoos to send us all over the place - anywhere but to their door. When I pushed for information, Oscar threatened my only friends."

Kurt's shrug was dismissive, and Jane knew she needed to get to her point. She hadn't meant to say so much. It was easy to make connections in her thoughts. Making it clear to him brought up so many shameful actions and she didn't want him to stop listening.

"I don't know what happened between you and Oscar except what you've told us," he said. "Maybe he had doubts about the mission and wanted to protect you. I understand why you'd need to figure this out, but it doesn't make it useful in the investigation."

She sighed, worried she had mistaken idle thoughts for insight. It was hard not to obsess over details when she needed to be an asset again.

"I knew I was being manipulated," she said quickly. "But I couldn't stop it by myself. I know now I should have asked you for help, even with the threats. When I meet with Roman, I don't take orders. I say what they want to hear."

Jane stood up, eager to be away from his tension. She could only tell him what she'd noticed.

"When you and Nas are talking, you look like I used to feel when I was meeting with Oscar. He made me feel ashamed of myself, but I thought I needed him. I'm sorry I let him fool me. And I'm sorry if I've offended you. I'm not saying this to be . . . personal. Maybe I don't know anything, but I wouldn't let somebody make that mistake without trying to warn them."

She paused, aware she should at least let him yell if she was being paranoid and jealous. Kurt rolled his neck uneasily, and managed a nod to dismiss her. Jane took the out.


End file.
